


Honorable Alpha

by siangjiang



Series: Honorable Alpha [1]
Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fisting, F/M, Fisting, Omega Verse, PWP, freaky stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 17:59:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18628378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siangjiang/pseuds/siangjiang
Summary: Carol may look like a Kree but she doesn’t have their biology.





	Honorable Alpha

**Author's Note:**

> In case I didn’t make it clear, only Kree have the Alpha/Omega biology in this fic. Carol isn’t broken, she’s human.

Carol leaned back in her chair and looked up at the stars. She felt like there was something she had to do. Something she was excited for. She pushed a button on her wristband which brought up her calendar and quickly looked for any important dates or appointments. Nothing. Maybe it was something she had to do back on Hala that she-

It suddenly hit her. She looked at the calendar again. Yup, it would be around this time heat hit Yon-Rogg.

She looked back up at the stars. Where was he now? In some prison cell somewhere, offering himself up to anyone who wanted to fuck him, or more likely, beating anyone who tried to get near him half to death? Probably the latter unless he found himself a new Vers he could trust.

She felt a tingle in her crotch. Despite everything she missed that. The sight of him at the door, eyes glazed over and red lips, needing someone to take care of him, and she always did. It was the least she could do after all the times he allowed her to wake him up in the middle of the night because she had another nightmare. 

He was so sensitive and vocal during heat, and it felt like an honor to see him so vulnerable. She’d push him down on the bed, up against the wall, or have him bent over a table, watching him squirm. At first she’d sometimes find toys in him, like he had been trying to take care of himself. 

“You don’t need this” she told him “Just come straight to me”

“You don’t go into heat or rut” he gasped as she fingered him.

“So? I get horny too, and seeing you like this drives me wild” 

She never let him know that it bothered her that she never went into heat or felt the excitement of rut. All other Kree did, so she had to be broken in some way, right? But she was lucky to have someone like Yon-Rogg who didn’t mind. She wouldn’t miss the freaky stuff they got up to during his heat for anything in the world.

Carol sighed. She _was_ missing it, in every sense of the word. She knew she probably shouldn’t, but the memories were too good. His little moans, frustrated with himself for not being able to keep them inside and with her for loving it so much. The way his crack was already soaked and dripping when he reached her room. The way he said “Vers” in a mix between a whimper and a growl when she teased him. He was so wet and slick that she could easily slip a few fingers into him right away, adding more until her whole hand slipped in. He loved that part. The sigh of relief that left him added years to Carol’s life every time.

“Is it good? You like that?” she asked in her most gentle, loving voice.

“It’s perfect” he sighed. It was like some itch deep inside him was being scratched. Maybe it actually was. 

That’s when he’d completely surrender himself to pleasure, letting her do whatever she wanted. Fist him slowly or roughly, jerk him off or not, he let her set the phase. It was the omega in him that took over, even if she wasn’t a real alpha. He didn’t care. To him she was the biggest, baddest alpha out there and she could not be more grateful to him for making her feel that way. In return she had learned a neat little trick. When he came she’d ball her fist and expand her fingers a little. It gave him the feeling of a knot expanding and drove him wild. If she felt cheeky he’d fire her powers up a little, filling him with a gentle warmth like he was being filled with cum. God, the sounds he made. Sometimes she’d let him rest, but more often than not she’d start fisting him again before the last postorgasmic tremors had even left his body. He couldn’t get _that_ with a real alpha, and it was a source of pride for her to see just how completely she could destroy him. 

After a session like that he could keep his cool for several hours and actually get some work done unlike a lot of omegas and alphas. They worked well together like that.

Carol sighed. They had worked well together, hadn’t they?


End file.
